Just can't get enough of you
by R.G.Daemon
Summary: , I'm on a new account. Anyway. This is just a rewritten version of just an accident I'm finally fixing up that story. Giving it more plot fixing my writing.
1. Chapter 1

AU; oh god I hope I did an ok rewrite T_T this story seems to be my most popular, idky I hated it. But w.e. lol I hope this rewrite is better than the original and satisfies not only moi but all of you too. I'm not a great writer but ill do my damned best. OH by the way I need a beta, someone to correct my grammar and spelling and tell me if I should change crap and whatever. So...Message me if you wanna do that n stuff. Any way here's chapter one. Please review , feedback means a lot.

Chapter one.

His eye's scorched my body with a dark filled need. I could never quite pin the emotion that radiated off of him. Something masculine, animalistic almost, but something else. I only knew that it Just sent my nerves into overload, so that every little nerve ending burned with unknown sensations.

Every time time I felt his gaze,it was like the clock ticked slower, everything was prolonged. My body felt heavy, like I couldn't move as quick as I would like. Apart of me enjoyed the unabashed attention I received , while the other wanted to hide so that I may catch my breath and calm my beating heart.

But as I made my way through the guild, weaving in and out of the crowd of happy drunks. I could feel a sense of relief mingled with disappointment, as his eye's weren't on me. At least not yet.

My curiosity was just begging me to just look his way. To attach a face to the mystery gaze, that made my body ache in ways that should be illegal. But Doing just that would be my undoing, something I'm not sure my heart was ready to handle.

I shoved the nagging thoughts to the back of my mind willing them to stay there. Levy turned around on her stool and caught my eye. Her face bloomed into a welcoming smile as she waved me over. I slid into the stool beside her, placing me between her and the hulk of a man on my left.

" Hi levy~" I greeted her cheerfully, and started a small conversation. I'd gotten used to tampering down the jittery feeling I acquired when I came to the guild. At first it was hard, I couldn't sit still and I fumbled over everything I said. But each passing day became easier to handle, but the easier hiding it became the more intense the feeling I got when those eyes were on me. It made everything so much more challenging.

" So I was looking at this book Lu-chan, there was this part-Oh! Gajeel wait up!" Levys attention was quickly switched over as she caught sight of her friend. I watched as she quickly parted from my side to join him.

It didn't bother me too much, I can't blame her, I'd left many of times to go hang with Natsu...Natsu, my friend. Friend. Boy did that word make my heart ache. Friends, that's all we'll ever be. I finally just gave up, that boy was so dense, I could have a sign above my head in neon lights that said 'I Like You' and he still wouldn't get it.

Besides their were plenty of attractive men in the guild. Take Gray for example he was plenty attractive. Bickslow was pretty hot too. I zoned out as I started to list off the men in the guild. It was a better alternative then the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind.

Heat spread over my body in gentle waves,soothing almost but not enough to calm my nerves. I could feel how intense and primal the aura was that seemed to engulf me was. a firm grip found its way to my shoulder. Definitely male, and most certainly familiar .Still in a daze I moved my head to look at who had grabbed me. My eyes landed on rugged eye candy.

I allowed myself a moment to simply soak him in. To give into girlish pleasure of; in blunt terms, checking him out. He had Blonde locks and tawny skin pulled tight over sinuous muscle, a straight aristocratic nose, paired with high cheek bones and a chiseled strong jaw; dusted lightly with stubble. I could feel the shiver of electricity that seemed to travel down my back and back up again. With features Like that ,he's a perfect example of what ancient times have always found to be exceptional facial structure. He put Greek warriors to shame with his masculinity and looks. God I feel vain for him.

I watched as his lips moved ,almost hypnotic, forming words that spilled gracefully with ease. I watched the way a muscle seemed to tick in his jaw , and the slight twitch of his lips that seemed to follow just after. The beginning signs of a dazzling smile, that seemed to never fully form. Straight white teeth , with sharp canines, glinted in the dull light as His mouth continued to move , successfully keeping me in a trance.

I had to force my eyes away from his lips to travel up to his eyes. His intense baby blue eyes that seemed so deep, no matter how hard you'd try you'd just get sucked back into the storm the swirled in those endless pools of blue.

"Lucy...Lucy?" I heard my name, in the tune of a deep rumble. I felt the urge to respond but it was quickly drowned out with the need to hear my name again. To listen to the way it seemed to roll right off his tongue. Is it possible to feel so vexed? To be utterly and undeniably putty in someone's hands so quickly?

".hmm? " I could only manage a half hearted reply, not fully in control of my train of thoughts and actions. All that I could think of was that I wanted to indulge myself. Tiny sparks of electricity ran up the tips of my fingers after every stroke of heat that touched them.

" Ah don't do that." That deep smooth voice filled my senses, I could feel the center of my chest rumble with a silent purr.

I felt my chin gripped roughly , as my line of gaze was quickly ripped from the spot, my concentration broken. I blinked several times trying to gather and collect myself. Finally focusing in on the face in front of me, but this time seeing it as a whole, well enough to place a name on the face. I could feel instant embarrassment and a small tinge of fear flood my system as I realized that I'd been very openly ogling Laxus Dreyar, not exactly the most friendly of people to associate with.

I million and one excuses came to mind, but each and every one of them died on the spot. Because I could feel flesh beneath my finger tips, and not my own. The inexplicable heat from before was immediately attached to the skin I was touch now, finally filling in the blanks. I wanted to glance at my hand to see where exactly I was touching, and who. But I had a pretty good guess on who it was. But I couldn't glance away from his gaze. My face felt hot with embarrassment.

" Ah um I..." I managed to get a few sounds out , but every word I tried to say formed but no sound follows suit.

I couldn't help but notice how close I was to him, had I moved closer in my fun fest ogling? He was so close to me, or me to him, I didn't know. A part of me wanted to lean in and close the small gap between us. And on other wanted to hide in a hole and die of embarrassment.

But why not? Why not kiss him? I'd already embarrassed myself, why not at least get something out of it? Besides how many times will I get the chance to get this close to someone who is world's out of my league. I mean like seriously this dudes a beast, it's not like I can walk up to him and just start a friendly chat. He's really intimidating. And Maybe a kiss will help push me in the direction of closure between me and natsu's dead end love.

Before I could loose my nerve I closed the gap with fevered intent. I could feel his shock, as his hand that hand previously gripped my chin fell from my face. His lips were warm, and tasted slightly of whiskey and spice. I ran my tongue along the seam of his lips to steal another taste of his addictive mix. My fingers curled against his side, were my hand had apparently slide under and up the side of his shirt, the skin there was hot to the touch, the muscles beneath my hand seemed to flex at my touch. My lips moved against his slowly trying to elicit some sort of response, to coax him out of his stupor.

I pulled away before I could accomplish that task. The fear of humiliation too much to tamper down to continue. I jerked my hand from under his shirt and back against my own body. I stiffly moved to stand up. I could feel his gaze still on me , the commotion in the guild that had faded out earlier came rushing back to me, loud and festive. Nobody else seemed to have caught the event , just simply me and him knew what had taken place.

I cleared my throat. And mumbled I quite and rushed ' sorry ' under my breath as I was quick to leave the scene. A fire burned brightly in the pit of my stomach, the cause clearly from my earlier actions. Every person I passed was either dancing or drinking, the smell of alcohol no longer as appealing as the taste of it had been against his lips.

Involuntary shivers raced over my body, I was suffocating in this crowd, my body felt hot with need and all I wanted was fresh air and to cool off. I shoved through the crowd as politely as I possibly could.

Cool air swirled around my body as I finally stepped out side, but it did nothing to cool my body. Dragging in a deep breath I headed home , doing my best to ignore how complete turned on I was by today's events.

This was a mistake, it was gotta bit me in the ass later on . I just know it. An almost hysterical laughter bubbled up my throat despite my situation.

But God was it a great mistake. another purr started in my chest but no longer silent.

AU:i this is ok, I took a lot out .please review let me know if you liked this better than the original, or if it was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

" that was rather unexpected," Mira murmured as she leaned against the bar next to were laxus was perched. His baby blues were glazed over as they turned there attention from the empty seat too the barmaid.

" I..I'll agree with you there." He said a bit breathily. Today's events were far from what he had expected . He could still feel the fluttering of nerves in his gut and the hot sensation on his body were she'd touched.

" well your happy ya? I mean it's no secret to me or your little group you like her." Mira smiled deviously at the blond. Laxus felt the urge to get up and walk away but ignored it and put up with her meddling.

" i...I am indeed pleased but mainly shocked. I didn't think that she even acknowledged me. " He gave a hefty shrug of his shoulders before slumping forward. " how am I supposed to confront her now? " He rested his head into his palms; elbows resting on the counter.

"With your usual arrogant, cocky nature." Mira answered simply. He glaced up at her and let out a groan.

" I can't though. When it comes to her I don't feel cocky or arrogant, in fact I feel like a sixteen year old boy, about to loose his virginity. Nervous and overly eager at the same time." He explains and leans back from the counter.

" well just be yourself . I mean lucy is a real nice girl I don't think she'd be one to judge. In fact if I were her I'd feel a bit flattered I could make a man like your self feel like that."

"Hmm." He gunter absently as he pondered over what corse of actions to take, he didn't wanna come off to strong, but he also wanted to let her know his intentions clearly.

" I think I'll just drop by jer place and see if she's open too talking about it." He stands up from his seat at the bar.

)0(

Lilith giggled softly at her friends obvious distress.

Lucy was in shambles, having walked through the door babbling incoherently , was now slumped against the kitchen table. Her cheek pressed against the table Top, her face set into a pout.

" You're a horrible friend you should be trying to help me not laugh at me." She grumbled , shooting an icy glare towards her childhood friend. The woman Lounging on the couch simply flashed a large grin, her ebony locks falling around her face , creating a curtain of silk. A mischievous giggle escaped her once more.

" au contrary mon cher , I think laughing is a rather appropriate response. I think a little laughter will help your sorry case." Lilith shuffled a bit in her spot. Adjusting her self into a sitting position. Fixing the blond across the room with a steely gaze she spoke again.

" You kissed a guy. It's not a crime. In fact it sounds like a good time. If he didn't like the kiss then whatever. He's just a guy. It's not like it's a big deal. "

" Why is it that you are so wise in situations like so but never when you need it."

" Irony? I think you need my advice more than I need it. Let's be honest your drama filled escapade today is proving to be far more interesting than my last several months. " she smiled at her blonde friend.

Lucy smiled a little , happy that Lilith was such a laid back person. She was a breath of fresh air from all the dramatics that seemed to follow her.

" hmm. Well then enjoy the show because I can assure you I have created a ripple affect. My action shall not go un punished. " a sarcastic tone underlying her words as she gave a roll of her eyes.

" Suits me just fine. Besides maybe I'll get meet more of your friends aside from the one that climbs through your window. "

" I thought I started locking it once you moved in ?" Her brows were drawn in tight in a frown as she sat up in her chair as she Rubbed her pink cheek.

" I don't handle heat well. I'm more of a cool weather type of person so I open the window at night. And low and behold I have not only you in bed with me but a pink haired boy trying to squeeze his way between us." She dead panned , her pale blue eyes glinted with an untold story of her irritation for the events.

" I hadn't realized he was still sneaking in, I just assumed you were being more cuddly as of late. Why isn't he there when I'm up?" Lucy asked as she made her way over to the couch plopping down beside her friend tossing her legs over Lilith's lap.

" that would be because I have kicked him out every time. He's rather persistent." Lilith snickered and Gave lucy's legs a soft pat as she reclined back into the couch , ad they continued on with their conversation.

" So this guy, what he like ? "

Lucy scrunched up her nose at her question . " Who Natsu? Well he's sweet, little goofy but he's a great friend."

Lilith shook her head disagreeing with lucy's comment.

" No he's rude, argumentive and hot headed. But he's not who I ment I was talking about the guy who's face you molested."

" Lil' ! " Lucy's cheeks flushed with color as she slapped her hand against her friend's shoulder , glaring in a mock attempt to feign anger.

" What? I think the terms appropriate." She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

" Ugh. Whatever, I'm never telling you anything again. " she turned away pulling her legs off of Lilith's lap in the process.

Lilith turned her attention to the blonde , currently scrunched up 9 the corner of the couch pouting. She smiled at her antics and leaned over wrapping her arms around lucy's small frame and holding her close in a tight hug.

" You are too cute when you pout. Like a small child scorned." She mumbled playfully.

Lucy's facade crumbled as a grin stretched over her features. Amber eyes twinkling brightly.

"I can't be mad at ever. " the blonde giggled.

A booming knock seemed to throw the two off kilter as the fumbled away from one another to stand up. Irritation crossing over Lilith's face.

" who the hell knocks so loud? Like damn. "

Lucy smiled at her friends irritation . Moving away she sat back down onto the couch .

Anouther knock resounded, this time a little softer.

" Hold your horses I'm comin." Lilith grumbled as she swung open the heavy oak door.

She gave a low whistle at the sight that confronted her. "Vous êtes un beau morceau de cul."

The tall blonde that seemed to crowd the Door way furrowed his brow in confusion not understanding her .

" ah..excuse me , is Lucy here ?"

Lilith gave him a once over a sly smile tugging at her lips.

"Hm well I suppose she is. Why did you want a word with her perhaps?" She leaned her hip against the door and cocky her head to the side, long ebony black tresses fell over her shoulder , creating a curtain around her from head to hip.

" Yes if it's possible. You are ?" He quirked a blonde brow at her.

"Who me ? Oh I just sleep here with lucy." She explained then abruptly paused."- that came out wrong...or did it?" She snickered for a moment before stepping put of his way and inviting him in.

" Lucy you have company!" Lil gave a shout behind her as she closed the door behind laxus.

Lilith gave a soft giggle , the drama was quickly stirring up.

It's a short chater I'm sorry I'm really sorry but it's all I've got.


	3. Chapter 3

AU: I do love this series I enjoyed writing it. But I was 13 or fourteen ish when I wrote it so I've felt it's time to come in and fix things up a bit. My goal is to have at least two more chapters fixed and up before my birthday this month . CHAPTER 3 Awkward wasn't quite the word lucy would use to describe the tension in the air between her and laxus. He was sitting on her couch in what she assumed was ...casual ? His legs were streatched out in front of him , only slightly bent up at the knee on one leg. His body was reclined back against the couch cushions, his arms stretched along the back of the couch on either side. Now to any normal person in the right state of mind, he probably looked relaxed , compleatly normal. But with his arm in that position it lifted his shirt just the teeniest bit, exposing a scant inch of skin just above his she felt like he was trying to seduce her. Teasing her. The way the top several bottuns lay undone, exposing a small patch of his chest. She flexed her hand with want. She wanted to run her hands along his skin, to feel the heavy thud of his heart beneath her palm as she placed well planned open mouth kisses to his flesh. She needed it in the worst way. Yet her hands stayed firmly folded in her lap with her jaw clamped shut. " i was hopeing we could discuss what happened back at the bar in the Guild, that is ,if you dont mind?" He arched a brow in her direction. While she was sure he ment it to come out as a question it sounded more akin to a demand. Her hackles rose in defense, she was already nervouse about the situation but now she felt...like she was being backed into a corner with no way out of the conversation with him. She gave him her best Haughty princess look as she tilted her nose up just a bit. The look mightve made her look more confident and dissmising if her face hadnt felt so warm, she was with out a doubt flushed pink, that she was sure of. " I apologize if my actions offended you it, wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable." She quickly attempted to appease him, hoping an apology would diffuse the tension. As she waited for his response , she wrung her hands nervously in her lap. " offending me or making me feel uncomfortable is the furthest Thing from what you did Lucy." There goes her plan of releasing the tension. He seemed to just want to add more fuel to this fire between them. She just wanted to snuff it out. " I ahm well... I do hope that you don't think badly of me for what I did. While I'm not sure what came over me, I just hope there are no hard feeling between us." She could no longer hold his gaze , she cast her eyes off to the side, his gaze was too much for her to handle in large quantities. He made her blood boil and her body burn when he stared. " well I wouldn't say there are no feelings between us...but I have no ill will towards you ." Lucy opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when no words came to mind. the man across from her gave her a tight lipped smile, his eyes flickering down towards her chest before meeting her gaze. " your shirts see through by the way." A yelp escaped her as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. )0( Lilith kicked a rock with the toe of her boot, watching as it skipped across the didn't really wanna head down to lucy's guild by herself. It just didn't sit well with her. she couldn't help but feel a bit moody , there wasn't anything in particular that caused her sudden change of mood. Just sometimes when lucy was gone and she was left to her own thoughts she slowly found her façade slipping from her face. Lilith had always prided her self in being a happy person. She loved to laugh. But lately as the years go by she's found she more irritable, constantly angry about one thing or another. Every little thing starts to tick her off. Even simple questions. Her walk slowed to a stand still as she leaned up against a wall, looking for some sort of support while she gathered her wits. " you know normally mages don't don't go around flaunting their abilities." Glancing over she saw a boy ...shirtless? She rose a curious brow his way. " Flaunting ? What are you even talking about?" She flashed a friendly smile his way. She watched his eyes flicker from her face to the wall behind her. Looking back at it she saw frost branching out along the wall. " oh would you look at that, well I must be talented" she gave a roll of her eyes as she pushed up off the wall and brushed past the boy knocking his shoulder as she past by. " Whoa whoa whoa , no need for hostility I was only poking some fun at you...miss...?" His hand grasped her shoulder keeping her from continuing forward. "Lilith Satanako, and you are ?" Lilith threw a glance his way before holding her hand out . " Gray FullBuster ." He shook her hand before letting it go and stuffing his hands into his pant pockets. Reconition lit up her gaze . " Your one of Lucy's friends right? Sorry if I came off a bit rude." Lilith said tossing him an almost? Apologetic look. " ah yeah , you know lucy ?" " room mates actually. We go wayyy back , how about you show me around this famous guild I've been hearing about hmm?" She gave his a teasing look and tossed an arm around his shoulders. No harm done in meeting new people, mabey if she met them now it'd be less awkward when. She met them later with lucy. OK so yeah ik that my chapters are not like exact with the original but I'm filling in gaps and stuff so things will be longer 


End file.
